Shining Stars
by Hikari Majishan
Summary: After all the events that recently occurred to him, he finally realized what he caused. Now he wants to make up for it. A "Yuri! On Ice" one shot, and my very first one shot on my account. Rated T for some foul language.


**Author's note: Hello my beautiful viewers! I just wanna say sorry for the shitty hiatus going on with "Sing and Splash!". I've been busy with some stuff lately and it's hard to catch up. Lucky I made a little schedule for days when it's a snow day, a weekend, or break from school. I promise that the first chapter will be up soon, it's just gonna take me some time since I have a busy schedule coming towards me.**

 **Now for the one shot. This is my first one, and I'll be doing more later in the future. It's basically a Yuri Plisetsky redemption arc (I absolutely LOVE redemption arcs in case if you didn't know), which means that Yurio is about to be redeemed in an alternate ending of episode 12 of "Yuri! On Ice" that I wrote myself. It's gonna be sweet and heartwarming, yet very sad and heartbreaking. But don't worry, let it all out once that scene occurs! ;)**

 **That being said, sit back, grab a box of tissues, and enjoy the show! ;D**

 _Yurio's POV:_

As I finished my final pose for my performance for my free program, the audience began roaring with cheers and claps. They were all rooting for me from what I just did. It made me proud, but there was more that was holding me back inside of succeeding. It was how I appear towards people.

Then suddenly, I froze. As frozen as the ice beneath my feet. My knees began to weaken, an intense drum rhythm pounding and racing in my heart, my body temperature rising, and my eyes flooding with tears sliding across my cheeks. A strange feeling was being born deep inside of me, and that feeling was painful as hell. I don't know where it came from, but it was torturing the shit out of me, as if millions of knives were jamming into my chest, one by one, thought by thought. None of this was happening because of all the pressure I've been putting myself in, it couldn't have been. But during that moment, something just came to me. It made me feel upset…upset at myself.

Why do I have to be such a bastard! All I ever wanted was to prove good of myself, and show that I'm worth something. Instead I fucked up bad, and now the pork cutlet bowl's retiring because of me, isn't it? I never meant for this to happen, I was just jealous of everyone for their skills and charms they wield, including Viktor, and even the other Yuuri.

When the thought shot me right in the head, more tears were pouring out of my eyes and my heart racing and pounding much faster and harder than when it started….and that's when my knees finally lost all their strength, having me collapse onto the ice, with my head increasing its burns and my vision blurring into a fuzzy, unclear surrounding…until it became pitch black.

As I continued to be in my state of slumber, it was broken when I finally decided to slowly opened my tired eyes, and realize that I was no longer in the rink where the audience watched me. I was in the infirmary, in bed with an ice patch on top of my forehead to cool down my fever. I still couldn't move as much since my body was aching, but I looked around to see if anybody was here. Turns out I was alone this whole time resting, but I didn't know if they revealed my score yet or not. In fact, I didn't want to know. The gold didn't matter to me anymore, nor did winning at anything else matter. I felt like I've become an unstoppable heartbreaker that tried to ruin the other skaters' chances in shining, having them fall behind and giving them no chances in their lives to follow their dreams, when I only cared about my own dream. How could I be so cold? Even colder than the ice I've been gliding across throughout my life that made me be the person I am today.

I quickly returned to reality as the door next to my left slowly opened with someone peeking in. It was the other Yuuri. Yuri Katsuki.

After finishing opening the door all the way, Yuuri walked up towards my bed and sat next to me, giving me a little smile on his face. I didn't react or anything, in fact, I was surprisingly happy to see him.

"Hey, Yurio." he said to me, "Feeling better now?"

"A little." I answered softly in a tired voice from the state I was in. And it was true, I was still a bit weak, but I'm already feeling better after what happened back at the rink. "What just happened?"

"Well, after you finished your performance, you were just standing there for a few seconds and then you passed out." He explained to me, "You were dragged in here so you can recover, and I was worried about you if you were gonna be okay. Luckily you are, which is great."

I learned that I came down with a psychogenic fever at that time when I fainted. I was so stressed out after everything that happened that my mind couldn't take it anymore. I never knew that my temperature can rise from stress like this, but it turns out it can.

And now that Yuuri's here, a new thought was born. Why was he worried about me? Why is he being so nice to me? After all the trouble that I caused, this is what he gives me? I gazed back at Yuuri for a moment, right when the many tears from my eyes returned.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he saw mine flooding and running across my face, showing him an innocent look that surprised him. Yuuri brought my head towards his lap to lie on, with his hand gently rubbing my sore head, and his soothing voice softly shushing me.

"Relax." He whispered to me, "What's the matter?"

I felt like I was ready to tell him how I feel. But I was scared thinking he wouldn't forgive me for my selfish ways. And that's when I began to say that special word.

"…I…I'm…. I'm…." I stuttered in between my tiny sobs, though Yuuri couldn't understand what I was trying to say.

"You're what?" Yuuri asked, determined to know my response. But I was getting nervous and shaky. And that's when I finally managed to say it to him.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, clenching myself closer to his stomach, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry for everything! For being such a shithead to you! For taking you for granted! For taking everything and everyone for granted! I'm a disgrace to you all, for trying to ruin your dreams and wishes! All I ever wanted was to be a good influence on people and shine like everyone else. But now their lights are dimming because of me. Even yours if you retire."

I looked back at him to see that he still had that surprised look on his face, but instead in was a sad kind of surprised look. He leaned towards me and wrapped his arms around my shivering body (I was feeling cold). It made me feel warmer, especially in the inside.

"It's okay, Yurio." He spoke, "I know how you feel. I've been through the same experience as you did, and it can be tough. The only person you're taking for granted is _yourself._ "

My eyes grew at what I heard Yuuri say to me, and he's right. I have been underestimating myself, yet I went too far and underestimated everyone else.

"I think that there's no one in this world who's superior than anyone else." He continued, "because what matters most is that everybody can succeed in life, if they try their best and believe in themselves."

Each word that flowed out of Yuuri's mouth soothed the pain from my mind. I remember my grandpa telling me once that he said on the day I was born, I'd teach others how to shine equally and never dim no matter what tries to stop them, and that together we are brighter than the sun and any other star in the universe. That we are our own shining star.

"You're right." I answered, now calm and no longer sobbing, "We're all multiple stars that create an even brighter star together. And after all this time being lost in my own darkness, I can finally see the light."

"You're a light too, you know?" Yuuri pointed out, and that compliment made me feel even more good. Because it was true. I'm one of the many shining stars.

"Yes. And so are you and Viktor, the other skaters, and the entire world." I whispered as I peacefully cuddled with the older skater. I then heard footsteps coming towards the room, and the door slowly opened again, revealing Viktor. He sent us a smile just like Yuuri did when he walked in, but it was a big, happy smile.

"Looks like you're getting better already." He pridefully said to us, "I'm very proud of both of you. Not just for your performances, but your empathy. You really do care for each other."

Yuuri smiled back at Viktor's response, as I tried to form my own smile that rarely comes out of its shell, but it ended up being small and not so enthusiastic, not to mention fake as well.

Yuuri and Viktor led their eyes to me as they saw my failed attempt to curl up a smile, or even a chuckle in which I also rarely do.

Yuuri got up from my bed and walked up to Viktor. They started privately whispering to each other on whatever the hell they were talking about, until their attention was brought to me again. But this time, they were giving me these devious smirks on their faces, as if they're planning on doing something to me.

"What?" I began to ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Their scheming smiles grew bigger when they heard my question, and this is how they responded:

"Time for the ultimate ATTACK!" the two skaters called out at the same time, as they tackled me down on my bed and started tickling me all over the place. And God, they had no idea how ticklish I was! I was laughing uncontrollably as Yuuri and Viktor's fingers danced and scattered all around my sides and belly, those were one of my weakest spots, and it was torturous.

"Stohohohop it!" I begged in between my fits of laughter, yet the two continued to playfully wriggle their fingers all over my sensitive body, as my smile grew huge and my laughing going crazy.

"C'mon, Yurio!" Yuuri cheered on, "You have such a cute laugh!"

"Just a few more left!" Viktor joined along with the cheers on having me let them tickle me more.

"Nohohohohohohohoho! I can't tahahake it any hehehehehe mohohore!" I howled at their pleading for more of my torment. Of course, those two didn't listen, as they continued to viciously fiddle around my ribcage. After a little moment of non-stop hell, they decided that I've had enough, therefore giving me a chance to catch my breath. The flooding from my eyes returned from my laughter, along with my red blushing cheeks. Though the big smile on my face remained put in its position.

"…thanks…I needed that." I giggled while breathing heavily. Yuuri and Viktor then got closer towards me, and wrapped their arms around me once more, having the sweet feeling return to me.

"I love you guys so much." I calmly sighed as we huddled together like the three shining stars we are, fusing into one.

"We love you too, Yurio." Yuuri responded as he leaned his head towards the side of mine and gave me a gentle little kiss on my cheek.

"And we'll always will." Said Viktor, doing the same as Yuuri with my other rosy cheek. Both giving me lots of the love and affection I haven't felt in forever.

As for the results of the performances, I won gold while Yuuri won silver, and JJ bronze. Even though Yuuri was 2nd place, Viktor is still happily willing to coach him and me. We all had a big celebration after that, and it was the best. We all became one big family and managed to create close bonds, including myself who's a brand-new person that I'm gonna be from now on. A shining star.

 **Author's Note: And so, that is it, everyone! Hope you liked this one shot, and don't forget to stay tuned for my upcoming stories that are on the way! :D**


End file.
